LA CASA DEL FAROL ROJO
by zath95
Summary: Donde Draco tiene 3 hijos de una forma muy extraña que Harry desea averiguar, por que al fin y alcabo terminan siendo sus hijos.
**LA CASA DEL FARÓL ROJO**.

Harry se quedo observando su nueva y acogedora casa, no podía creerlo. Desde el primer día que había pasado en Venecia le había visto, era hermosa al estilo barroco, pero lo que mas la distinguía era el bello y resplandeciente farol rojo que alumbraba la esquina de la residencia, ese farol alumbraba mejor que ningún otro. La luz roja podía ver a muchas calles a la redonda, era como si tuviese magia pura en ella.

Otras de las razones de las porque Harry quería aquella casa, era porque simplemente le quería pedir matrimonio a Ginny habían pasado ya cinco años después de la guerra y podría decirse que ya se sentía mejor para dar el siguiente paso, con veintitrés años de edad era mas que suficiente para saber en lo que se metía. Aunque Harry había huido dos años después de la caída de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado y había tenido que lidiar solo con sus propios fantasmas; Ginny estuvo ahí, a su regreso y le hizo ver que nada había cambiado, todo entre ellos seguía tan igual que antes, así que sin pensársela mucho, Harry había accedido por fin a una relación formal con ella, ahora estaba seguro que Ginny podría estar con él siempre, cuidar a sus hijos.

Hijos. Esa era otra razón. Después de la guerra y después su auto-exilio nadie tenia consideración con la privacidad de la vida del héroe, así que no estaría muy contento que cualquier desliz de sus pequeños apareciera a primera hora en la portada de El Profeta. Porque Harry quería hijos, pero no uno ni dos, quería muchos, muchos en verdad. Quería ver millones cabecitas revoloteando en su sala, haciéndolo estallar de estrés por no entender lo que le pedían, contarles cuentos, premiarlos cuando su madre los castigara, por el momento lo tenia pensado. Quería cinco, cinco para empezar, después el tiempo diría. Pero que Harry no sabia o mejor dicho no quería saber, era que si llegaban a tener dos hijos debería estar agradecido, Ginny no tenia mucho interés por los niños, Ginny estaba bien así.

Harry reviso por segunda ves su reloj, mientras fingía escuchar a Nicholas. El mejor amigo que había hecho en su auto exilio, también quizá el causante de algunas disputas que había tenido con Ron.

—No entiendo por que tarda tanto —musito mientras seguía viendo la casa frente a él, paso su mano derecha por el nido de pájaros que poseía de cabello, bastante fastidiado.

—Bueno, Harry. Creo que es por la misma razón que tú quieres verla por dentro —contesto su amigo sin sentirse ofendido por haber sido interrumpido en su plática-monologo con Harry, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado.

—Bueno —volteo a verle —Pero yo tengo mejores razones, la casa ahora es mía y desde hace mucho eh querido tenerla y verla por dentro. —quizá estaba comportándose de una manera demasiado inadecuada, pero creía que después de esperar tanto, no podía esperar más para ser feliz.

—Pero es su casa.

—¿Y para que la vendió? —replico

—Sabes bien que no quería venderla, pero el ministerio se la quito porque nunca estuvo a su nombre, su padre dejo estipulado que no podía quedársela y el ministerio decidió venderla. —musito ya comenzando a molestarse, eran pocas veces cuando Harry se comportaba así pero cuando lo hacía era demasiado para que el pudiera soportarlo.

—El también pudo compararla —contesto en modo infantil

—Harry —alargo —Sabes bien que no querían vendérsela a él, además no podrían negarle nada a el salvador del mundo mágico.

—Bueno la casa es mía y quiero verla.

Justo cuando termino de hablar, la perilla de la casa empezó a moverse y en la oscuridad que brindaba el interior pudo ver la silueta del hombre intentando no olvidar nada.

El hombre era alto, fornido y por lo que podía ver a fuera de su gran saco era blanco. Y en cuanto le vio el rostro no pudo creer lo que veía, era Draco Malfoy, con esa mirada tan gris como antaño, mirándole sin expresión alguna, pero inclinando la cabeza de esa manera tan altanera como lo había hecho en los tiempos de escuela. No había sabido nada respecto a él a mitad de la guerra, cuando se enteró que Narcisa había muerto en batalla, nadie de la orden supo como pudo haber muerto, Lucius siempre mantenía a su familia bien resguardada, pero al parecer ese tiempo estuvo haciendo otras cosas que para el eran mejores.

—Malfoy —saludo torpemente con un movimiento de cabeza, aun poco perturbado por la sorpresa.

—No se por que no me sorprende que seas tú —contesto —Claro debí imaginarlo cuando siempre decían que tenían un mejor comprador.

—Malfoy, no sabía que era tuya, aunque no entiendo tu empeño sobre ella, tienes Malfoy Manor e infinidad de propiedades —le dijo con el mismo desprecio que había sido recibido —Además que por algo será que no estuviese a tu nombre.

Casi fue imperceptible pero Harry pudo ver como Malfoy apretaba la mandíbula. Ignorando olímpicamente al hombre que le saludaba y elogiaba sin parar, Draco camino hacia el portón de la casa y sin mirar atrás, desapareció tras el farol rojo.

Harry contemplo un poco mas por donde Malfoy había desaparecido y un poco anonadado por lo sucedido sonrió y entro a su nuevo hogar. En fin, para que molestarse, de un modo u otro siempre estaría ligado a Draco Malfoy.

Elegantemente Draco bajo del carruaje y camino en analizadas zancadas hasta la puerta del colegio veneciano. Ya parado frente a esta Draco respiro profundo, escondiendo sus emociones. Una realmente anciana bruja abrió la puerta, en un acto que por poco y asusta a Draco. Que sin previo aviso fue testigo de la nariz y mejillas considerablemente marcadas por las arrugas. Con un peinado que le recordaba al retrato de la abuela de su abuelo y esa palidez interfecta. Retorció sus manos dentro de su túnica.

—Señor Malfoy —hablo la bruja —Le estábamos esperando ansiosas.

Draco asintió mientras caminaba a paso lento tras la anciana mujer.

Después de unos tantos saludos que recibía de los retratos del pasillo, la bruja le hizo pasar por tres puertas mas antes de hacerle pasar por una mas grande y mas ancestralmente bella que las otras, empujo la puerta con cuidado y sintió un alivio al ver las dos cabecillas rubias que extrañaba desesperadamente.

—¡Padre! —corearon los dos pequeños rubios, que eran parecidos a su padre.

—Zenón, Eragón —saludo en un educado asentimiento de cabeza.

Los pequeños no se vieron enfadados o tristes ante el frio recibimiento del mayor. Estaban acostumbrados. Draco ya les había ensañado a no ser así de efusivos en publico, ¿Pero des cuando no se habían visto?, ¿Mas de un mes?

Draco sonrió ante la cara mala leche de la bruja directora y por un momento Draco recordó la primera vez que les tuvo entre sus brazos. La guerra tenia apenas un año de haber acabado y su padre acababa de morir. No habían dejado de seguirle sus "viejos amigos" buscando que pagara su traición. De la cual Draco sabia muy poco y tampoco deseaba saber mas.

Se había enterado que su padre tenia una casa en Venecia era linda y acogedora. Algo que Draco necesitaba en un momento como ese, sin padres y sin ningún amigo cuerdo que le quedara.

Le había extrañado el hecho de no poder haber llegado tras red flú, ya que su padre siempre mantuvo todas las chimeneas de sus propiedades conectadas a la mansión para cualquier acceso. Pero lo que mas sorprendió a Draco fue que cuando llego un niño lloraba ante la chimenea. Un niño rubio y de ojos grises muy parecido a él que le llamaba papá. Pero eso no fue todo lo que mantuvo a Draco cerca del colapso cerebral, si no el grito desgarrador de una mujer en la parte de arriba así que con el pequeño en brazos corrió hasta el nido de los gritos. Encontró a cuatro elfinas ayudando a una mujer pelirroja dar a luz a un pequeño.

En cuanto la mujer le vio. Suspiro con alivio y pronuncio sus ultimas palabras en plegaria.

—Amor mío. Has vuelto, cuida de nuestros tres pequeños. Sabría que podría darte a Nereo —sonrió mientras le enviaba su ultimo aliento simulando un beso.

—¿Y Nereo, padre?, ¿No has venido por nosotros? —pregunto el mas grande.

—Zenón —reprendió la bruja —Su padre dirá que no son bien educados en el colegio.

Draco le hizo un gesto donde señalaba que no le daba mucha importancia, era normal. Tenia siete años y le era inquietante pensar que tal vez el único hombre al que admiraba y amaba tanto no le quería como para tenerle a su lado. Aunque él no había sufrido eso en su niñez. Lo había sufrido en su juventud, sintiendo que no era un buen hijo para Lucius Malfoy.

—Lo siento —hablo para ambos niños —No puedo hacerles abandonar el colegio antes del jueves por la tarde. Estoy aquí por que sus profesoras me han llamado.

Los pequeños rubios asintieron y entonces Draco supo que el problema a tratar era sobre el, no sobre los chicos.

—De eso quería hablar cuanto antes Señor Malfoy —hablo la bruja morena tras el escritorio —hay algo que queremos preguntar frente a los niños para saber si mienten o no.

Draco asintió elevando su refinada ceja.

—Es un poco incomodo para mi señor, soy una bruja de muchos años ya y en mis tiempos de juventud no se acostumbraba ver este tipo de cosas —carraspeó un poco —los niños han dicho que tiene pareja un hombre.

No. Esto no le podía estar pasando a Draco, tenia años que no salía a divertirse ya con ninguna bruja y dos meses atrás un mago bien dotado se había infiltrado en su vida, pero ahora no estaba en una situación muy buena entre ellos. El mago estaba empeñado en entrar en los pantalones de seda de Draco y este se negaba. Por que ya no solo debía velar por su estabilidad emocional. Tenía tres niños a cargo y eso era muy pesado.

—Por eso hemos decidido conocerle y preguntarle cuanto antes si piensan casarse, por que como sabe. No podemos dejar que nuestros alumnos vivan en circunstancias parecidas. Entendemos sus gustos. Pero esta es una regla y tradición que nunca cambiara.

Cabreado. Draco azoto el portón de la escuela al salir.

Harry suspiro nuevamente en su enorme cama. Estaba en su casa, en esa casa que le había costado poco conseguir, pero era suya y le hacia tanta ilusión que con ella Ginny dejara sus ideas de salir por el mundo o de ese tiempo que le había dado a Harry para reflexionar. Estaba seguro que en cuanto viera la casa. Quedaría encantada.

Con mucha calma se levanto para ver por la ventana. Era una vista espectacular. Las mas bellas plantas muggles en su esplendor gracias al rocío matutino y a lo lejos el verde mar resplandeciente. Era una belleza. El mejor dinero invertido de Harry.

Escucho que llamaban a la puerta y bajo preguntándose si ya le vendrían a buscar a él o aun al antiguo dueño. Por primera vez no se sintió muy a gusto al recordar que Draco había sido el anterior propietario y que posiblemente hubiese dormido en el mismo cuarto que él ahora. Una cosa supo Harry. Malfoy no se iba a morir tan pronto.

—Malfoy —saludo confundido

—He olvidado algo en el sótano, Potter.

—Un buenos días seria bueno —reprocho

—¡Buenos días! —escucho una entusiasta voz infantil

Harry bajo inmediatamente sorprendido el rostro, encontrando a un hombrecillo parecido a Malfoy.

—Bueno ahí tienes tus buenos días, ¿Me vas a dejar pasar? —pregunto exasperado.

—Papá olvido mis Dragones miniatura —musito el pequeño.

Aunque algo así se había imaginado Harry. No dejaba de impresionarle, ¿Cuántos años podría tener a lo poco?, ¿Cuatro? Malfoy había sido capaz de ser tan imprudente de embarazar una bruja durante la guerra. Esa era la única explicación lógica que podía encontrar ante aquello.

—Señor Malfoy —fue el grito que le saco de sus pensamientos.

Vio como Malfoy rápidamente se tensaba ante el llamado de la brujas del carruaje. ¿Habían venido con él? No le había visto al abrir la puerta.

—Viejas decrepitas, no puedo creer que vinieran hasta aquí —escucho murmurar a el rubio —Nereo, quédate un momento con el señor Potter, no vayas a ningún lado.

Sin tiempo de nada Harry observo como Malfoy caminaba hacia las ancianas que le llamaban y debía reconocer que ese caminar, le asentaba muy bien al bonito trasero de Malfoy.

Regresando de sus malas divagaciones, volteo el rostro al pequeño y entonces se dio cuenta que tal vez no era de Malfoy o la madre de el pequeño era muy diferente del mismo padre. El pequeño se veía inflado con sus mejillas regordetas sonrojadas y las manitos tan pequeñitas, su piel no era tan pálida como la de Draco o Lucius. Pensó que tal vez la única que podría igualar una palidez igual seria una Black, como Narcisa.

Harry jugueteo con el cabello ondulado del pequeño, que acomodo de inmediato.

—No —le reprendió el pequeño —Mi padre se molestara.

—Si no lo hago se enojara de todas formas —le sonrió —Hola soy Harry Potter.

Harry no pudo negar sentirse algo decepcionado al no sentir llegar la ovación a su nombre. Era cierto que estaba cansado que en Londres todo mundo le alagara o cualquier tipo de cosa parecida pero no podía dejar de sentir algo frio en el fondo de su corazón ante otro tipo de rechazo nuevamente de parte de un Malfoy.

—Soy Nereo Malfoy— se presento inclinándose educadamente —Me agrada señor Potter.

Harry sonrió demasiado contento sin mirar como las brujas le miraban enternecidas por como cargaba al pequeño.

—Llámame Harry, Nereo —sonrió mientras volvía revolverle el cabello —Harry.

Draco giro los ojos de nuevo con fastidio. Ahora tenia un problema mayor, pero si sabia jugar no perdería la partida. Suspiro tratando de poner toda su atención en la parloteantes mujeres.

—…No puedo creerlo aun, entiendo que siendo el héroe no quiera exponerle, ni a usted ni a los niños. Pero seria un honor que mañana usted y el señor Harry Potter, nos acompañaran en la cena, por supuesto con el mas pequeño de sus hijos también —siguió hablando.

Todo el fastidio se había esfumado más rápido que las burbujas muggles que Nereo se empeñaba en comprar. Ahora solo podía ver a las mujeres horrorizado. Estaba jodido, porque el mismo había dado pie a que creyeran que Potter era su pareja. Para que se olvidaran de la boda y los chicos ya no tuvieran problemas.

—…Podríamos atrasar también el certificado de matrimonio mágico. Entendemos que el Héroe del mundo quiera tener una muy exquisita boda. Podríamos esperar buen tiempo y hasta asistir a la boda.

—Hermana —hablo la otra bruja emocionada —Todo concuerda.

Draco sintió que ya se le había caído el teatrito antes de comenzar.

—¿Qué dices, hermana?

—Si. No recuerdas que el Señor Malfoy aquí presente —señalo al hombre —Había tardado con la fe de nacimiento de Zenón. Era obvio que habían tardado en quitarle lo Potter.

Las dos sangre puras chillaron excitadas, creyendo que tenían a los hijos del héroe mágico en su colegio. Draco se hubiese reído de ellas si no estuviera en un gran problema.

—Muy bien señor Malfoy —hablo la mayor —Le esperamos a usted y a su prometido en la cena de mañana.

Sin permitirle decir o inventar alguna excusa, las brujas desaparecieron junto con la carroza.

—Harry, ¿Usted es amigo de mi padre? —pregunto el pequeño mientras bajaban al sótano.

—Bueno… este yo… creo —balbuceo

¿Cómo decirle al pequeño que era el enemigo de rencillas de su padre? Una cosa era Malfoy y otra el pequeño. Además con Nereo recordaba a Malfoy y los deseos que le entraron la primera vez en la tienda de túnicas. Donde había pedido secretamente que ese niño rubio fuera su mejor amigo. Y aunque el mismo se había negado la oportunidad, no estaba seguro que si Draco le hubiese insistido el se hubiera negado nuevamente.

Para nadie había sido secreto la pequeña obsesión que Harry sentía por el Malfoy. Como muy pocos sabían que Malfoy tenia una obsesión parecida hacia él.

—Mmmh —murmuro el niño

Pero Nereo recordó ese tipio de sonrojo y balbuceo en su padre, el día que le había sorprendido con un hombre muy abrazado a él. Que aunque no le hubiese visto la cara, había visto una cabellera igual de oscura que esta. Y Nereo no era tonto.

—Y dime Nereo, ¿Dónde vives ahora? —Harry se subió a los muebles tratando de alcanzar una caja negra.

—En un cuarto pequeño —contesto con naturalidad

Harry volteo horrorizado. Recordando donde había pasado su niñez y de solo pensar que en verdad Draco Malfoy estaba sin nada y vivía en un lugar parecido a la vieja alacena, le revolvía el estomago.

—¿En… u-un cuarto p-pequeño, di-dices? —pregunto tartamudeando.

—Si es muy mono. Si pero papá dice que no es correcto vivir ahí. Solo debíamos esperar a que viera a mis hermanos para ir a la casa donde dice que nació.

Harry volvió a contemplar al niño, que cada vez se le hacia mas parecido a Lucius que a Draco.

—¿Hermanos?

El niño asintió.

—… ¡Nereo!, ¡Nereo! —escuchaban a Draco gritar

—Es tu papá —murmuro Harry

—Que espere —sentencio el niño —Me gusta estar contigo Harry.

Harry estuvo a punto de carcajeo cuando una voz de inmediato le cayo.

—No pasado ni una hora y ya te prefiere antes que a mi. Eres un maldito presuntuoso Potter.

El niño rio y Harry hiso una mueca que si ladeabas la cabeza, parecía una sonrisa.

—¿Has encontrado tus Dragones y la mantita de Eragón? —pregunto Draco girándose al pequeño que asintió señalando la caja —Espera afuera entonces debo hablar a solas con el señor Potter.

Nereo entre excitado y nervioso. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa picara que dedico a Harry. Salio imaginando que lo que su papa quería no era precisamente hablar. Probablemente en navidad tendría otro papá. Tal y como Zenón había dicho.

—¡¿Qué?! —grito Harry alarmado

—A mi tampoco me entusiasma Potter. —aclaro el rubio —Pero las brujas se confundieron y han creído eso y si les desmiento podrían sacar a Zenón y a Eragón del colegio.

—En que momento los tuviste —murmuro impactado.

No recordaba haber dejado solo a Malfoy nunca y no creía que Malfoy se hubiese puesto a engendrar a mas Malfoy el verano que su padre paso en Askaban o cuando desapareció.

—Vas ayudarme o no.

—Si no que puede suceder…

—Lo correrán y sabes bien que en Londres tampoco serán aceptados. Son importantes para mi Potter. Son lo único que me queda.

Harry asintió comprendiendo.


End file.
